Distant Wingbeats: January's Wolf Moon
by Fyrewing of CinderClan
Summary: Four apprentices have been chosen to save the Clans from an awful fate. How will they band together when their Clans are at claw and fang with each other? Rated T for some violence.
1. Allegiances

**This is my second fanfic...it's about four apprentices: Eaglepaw, Rubypaw, Talonpaw, and Moonpaw. I'm planning on writing twelve stories in the trilogy, and the four apprentices will rotate through narration in that order. (Unless I change it.) Anyway, they each come from different Clans and are visited by StarClan cats in their dreams, telling them that their Clans will be destroyed by mountain lions unless they join together. Along with all that, they have to deal with normal apprenticeship, crushes, punishments, the warrior code, and all that stuff that Clan cats can't get enough of...**

* * *

**DISTANT WINGBEATS:  
****_January's Wolf Moon_**

Allegiances

**I shall add more as I write about more characters. Ciao!**

FeatherClan

**Leader:** Amberstar - _golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes_

**Deputy:** Smoketail - _smoky gray tom with yellow eyes_

**Medicine Cat: **Larkspur - _shaggy brown she-cat with blue eyes_

**Warriors:  
**Scarletfur - _ginger tom with amber eyes  
_Owlflight - _long-furred gray tom with gold eyes  
_Cinderfang - _smoky black tom with blue eyes_  
Oakfur - _dark brown tabby tom with green eyes  
_Tawnyspots - _spotted tawny she-cat with green eyes_

**Queens:  
**Frostfall - _white she-cat with green eyes_

**Apprentices:**  
Eaglepaw - _ginger tom with green eyes_  
Redpaw - _ginger tom with amber eyes_  
Snowpaw - _white she-cat with green eyes_

**Elders:**

LeafClan

**Leader: **Greenstar - _silver tabby she-cat with green eyes_

**Deputy: **Swallowtail - _brown tabby tom with amber eyes_

**Medicine Cat:** Woodmoor - _golden-brown tom with yellow eyes_

**Warriors:**

**Queens:**

**Apprentices:**  
Talonpaw - _dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes_

**Elders:**

CinderClan

**Leader:** Hawkstar - _light brown tom with gold eyes_

**Deputy:** Ashfang - _pale gray she-cat with blue eyes_

**Medicine Cat:** Echoriver - _black she-cat with green eyes_

**Warriors:**

**Queens:**

**Apprentices:**  
Rubypaw - _auburn she-cat with yellow eyes_

**Elders:**

RainClan

**Leader:** Streamstar - _silver-gray she-cat with blue eyes_

**Deputy:** Jagfang - _dark gray tom with amber eyes_

**Medicine Cat:** Coltsfoot - _brown tabby tom with black eyes_

**Warriors:**  
Graytail - _sooty gray she-cat with yellow eyes_

**Queens:**

**Apprentices:**  
Moonpaw - _silver-gray she-cat with blue eyes_

**Elders:**


	2. Chapter One

**Okay, just to make this clear before I get any flames. I am 11 (my mom supervises my account). My writing is not the best. I understand that. So, please have some courtesy at least. I can't stop you guys from writing flames, but please make them constructive if you do. Meh. On with the story.**

**Plus, you people MUST review or I will not post a second chapter!!**

**Chapter One**

It was cold. Very, very cold. Eaglekit shifted onto his side and yawned without opening his eyes. Where were his siblings? They usually kept him warm during the chill gray dawn. Snowkit on his right and Redkit on his left. Redkit was always shifting around and snoring, his jutting paws sticking into Eaglekit's side, but Snowkit slept in a petite little ball of fluffy white fur with her neat paws sticking out.

He forced himself to open his eyes, blinking away his sleepiness. Then a bolt of excitement rushed through him. The apprentice ceremony! It was today! He and his siblings were going to begin their training!

Happiness rushed through him, followed by an immediate desire to get up. After today, he would no longer be Eaglekit; he would be Eaglepaw, the greatest apprentice ever trained! He forced himself to calm down. He wasn't like Redkit, who rushed into everything blinded by excitement.

But still. An apprentice, after six long moons of waiting.

"Redkit?" he called, poking his head out of the nursery, which was empty. Frostfall was probably talking to Amberstar. "Snowkit?"

He glanced carefully around the edges of the entrance before stepping forward. His siblings liked to play tricks, although it was usually Redkit who thought them up. He stepped in a puddle and drew his wet paw back, hissing. As the surface stilled, he saw in the reflection two blurs of ginger and white. Grinning, he ducked as his siblings sailed over him.

"Man!" Redkit complained, landing on his feet. Snowkit rolled past him until he stopped her with his tail. "How'd you know?"

"Never mind that," Snowkit said, her voice breathy with excitement. "We're gonna be apprentices!"

"Not unless you quit acting like kits," Eaglekit reminded her. "Remember, apprentices don't play pranks."

"Yeah, they do, all the time. Adderpaw told me." Redkit lolled lazily on his back, kicking out with ginger paws. "He and Foxpaw play tricks on their mentors all the time. Last night they put mouse bile in Amberstar's nest."

"They did not," Eaglekit retorted. "That's just a rumor."

Redkit shrugged. "We'll see if Amberstar smells like mouse bile when he's announcing our mentors."

"Shhh," Snowkit warned, glancing behind Eaglekit. He turned around to see their mother, Frostfall, yawning as she stretched her limbs, as white as Snowkit.

"Good morning, my beauties," she said fondly when she was done stretching. Padding over to Redkit, she prodded him upright with a paw. "Don't slouch, Redkit, you look like a piece of fresh-kill."

"Mom!" Redkit protested. Eaglekit and Snowkit exchanged looks and grinned. The smile faded off Eaglekit's face as Frostfall came for him next.

"Mom, I can groom myself - " he began, but Frostfall was already covering him with gentle licks. "Hey! You're messing up my fur!"

"I'm grooming it, darling," Frostfall murmured between licks. "Can't have you showing up at your apprentice ceremony looking like you just got up."

"I did just get up," Eaglekit retorted. Frostfall gave him one last lick and started on Snowkit.

"Now, Snowkit, you didn't clean between your claws this morning." It was true; Snowkit's claws were caked with mud, like her two brothers'. "I expect you to do it every morning without fail, do you understand? Especially now you're going to be an apprentice."

"Yes, Mum," Snowkit said obediently.

Redkit and Eaglekit stuck out their tongues at her. Snowkit was the youngest and had always been their mothers' pet. When Frostfall wasn't around, however, she acted quite as unruly as Eaglekit and Redkit.

"Can we go now?" Redkit burst out. "When's Amberstar gonna start the ceremony?"

"We'll see," Frostfall said soothingly, giving his scruffy neck a lick. "Here he comes now."

The golden-brown leader was ascending the Rock, his amber eyes surveying the camp before calling to the Clan. FeatherClan began to troop out of the dens, gathering around the base of the Rock.

"This is our moment!" Eaglekit exclaimed. Excitement was rushing through him like springwater.

"Hurry up!" Snowkit squealed, and the three kits bounded toward the base of the Rock.

Amberstar glanced down at them, his amber eyes glimmering with amusement, and announced, "This morning, we gather together to name three new apprentices. Come forward."

Eaglekit led the way, scrabbling up the Rock to stand beside Amberstar. His siblings fanned out around him. Behind Amberstar, Redkit took an inconspicuous sniff of Amberstar's fur and mouthed to Eaglekit, _I'm gonna get them._

Eaglekit was too busy listening to Amberstar to pay attention. Amberstar glanced over the three kits and her gaze rested on Snowkit, whose blue eyes were sparkling with excitement. "From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Snowpaw."

Snowpaw couldn't resist letting out a squeal of excitement. Eaglekit nudged her.

"Oakfur," Amberstar called. The siblings' heads swiveled around to where a dark brown tom was climbing up onto the Rock. "You are ready for your first apprentice. You will begin Snowpaw's training. Petaltear taught you well, and I expect you to pass on the same skills you learned from her on to Snowpaw."

Snowpaw glanced at Eaglekit, who was feeling a little mutinous that Snowpaw had been chosen first, but he smiled for her sake. She was positively glowing with happiness as she touched noses with her mentor.

Eaglekit glanced at Oakfur with approval. The brown tabby warrior was a good hunter and fighter and loyal to the warrior code; he would make a good mentor for his sister.

He shivered in excitement as Amberstar's gaze rested on him for a moment, but then passed over and chose Redkit. _Is there something wrong with me? Why won't she just choose me?_

He forced himself to sit up and watch attentively as Amberstar proclaimed, "Until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Redpaw."

_Redpaw!_ Eaglekit mouthed to his brother. Redpaw grinned back, looking the happiest Eaglekit had ever seen him, apart from when he was playing tricks on the queens and elders.

"Owlflight, you will train Redpaw," Amberstar announced, turning in the direction of a long-furred gray tom who was climbing up onto the Rock. "You trained Swifthawk well, and I expect you to afford the same care to Redpaw's training."

Like Snowkit, Redpaw glanced at Eaglekit as if for approval. He had always been the sort of leader, as the oldest. Eaglekit nodded; Owlflight had produced Swifthawk, the best hunter in the Clan. Glowing with happiness, Redpaw touched noses with his mentor.

And then, finally, he felt the little shiver of exhilaration as Amberstar rested her gaze on him.

"Until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Eaglepaw."

_Eaglepaw! I'm Eaglepaw!_ Eaglepaw grinned, unable to resist. Amberstar smiled at him for a moment, and then said, "Tawnyspots, you will train Eaglepaw."

Eaglepaw swiveled around to look at the spotted warrior climbing up onto the Rock. For a moment, his heart almost stopped. Tawnyspots was famed as the best fighter in the Clan; her claws were longer than Amberstar's by at least a half-inch. Eaglepaw couldn't decide whether to be scared or excited.

"You are ready for your first apprentice. Thornheart taught you well, and I expect you to pass on the same skills you learned from him to Eaglepaw."

Eaglepaw decided to be excited. Being Tawnyspot's apprentice could make for a good reputation. He liked the idea of training under the best fighter in the Clan. As he leaned forward to touch noses with Tawnyspots, she flashed him a quick smile.

Amberstar smiled down at the three new apprentices and flicked her tail to break up the meeting. "I wish you well," she said in an undertone, so that only the apprentices and their mentors could hear her. "Snowpaw, Redpaw...Eaglepaw."

_Did she pause before my name on purpose? _Eaglepaw wondered. Again he wondered,_ Is there something wrong with me?_


	3. Chapter Two

**I am not posting another chapter until I get some reviews. This is REALLY annoying. C'mon, people, REVIEW!! THANK YOU Gladewing and Twilidramon for being my first two reviewers! Uh...I can't think of a prize...but...well, if you want, I can do this: if either of you recommends a song for a one-shot songfic shipping, I will make it a priority to write that. All I can think of, sorry.**

**Chapter Two**

As soon as the Clan had disassembled and Amberstar had left to lead a border patrol, Eaglepaw bounded over to his siblings. Redpaw and Snowpaw were already conversing excitedly; they moved aside to make room for Eaglepaw.

"Isn't this awesome?" Redpaw mewed. "Just think, I got Owlflight! Swifthawk practically swears by his name."

"Sweet StarClan, Eaglepaw got Tawnyspots," Snowpaw breathed. "D'you think she'll teach you to fight as good as her? That would be so awesome! Imagine - Eaglepaw, the greatest fighter apprentice ever!"

Eaglepaw cuffed her playfully over the ear. "D'you think they'll let us train together today? We can explore the territory together."

A voice from behind him answered. "Tawnyspots and I have agreed to take you and Redpaw out to explore the forest today. It's up to Oakfur whether Snowpaw will come along as well." Owlflight smiled gently. Inwardly Eaglepaw wondered how this gentle warrior would handle Redpaw's tricks.

Snowpaw gazed pleadingly up at Oakfur. "Please, please Oakfur? We did everything together as kits, can we explore the forest together as apprentices?"

Oakfur nodded. "That's all right with me, provided you learn some hunting along the way."

"Yay!" Snowpaw squealed, bouncing back over to Eaglepaw and Redpaw. Eaglepaw grinned. She always managed to wheedle whatever she wanted out of grown cats. Maybe it was that soft, fluffy white fur that made her look like a snowball, or those kittenish green eyes. Whatever it was, she was far more charismatic than either of her brothers.

The guard, Scarletfur, stepped aside so that the six cats could make their way out of camp. Eaglepaw smiled at his father as they passed. He had inherited both Scarletfur's ginger fur and their mother's green eyes. Redpaw, on the other hand, looked like a carbon copy of their father, whereas Snowpaw looked identical to Frostfall.

"Where should we go first?" Owlflight asked of the other mentors.

"I think we should try Flatrock, on the border of RainClan territory. There ought to be some prey there," Tawnyspots responded. Her voice was strong and bold, reflecting her prowess as a confident fighter.

Oakfur nodded. "That sounds good."

"Flatrock," Eaglepaw whispered to his siblings. "Didn't Foxpaw say there were adders there?"

"Foxpaw says a lot of things," Redpaw said disdainfully. "Him and Adderpaw lied about putting mouse bile in Amberstar's nest. They probably lied about their other pranks too."

Eaglepaw was too excited to talk anymore. He had never been out of camp. He had no idea that rocks could exist bigger than a cat, that streams could laugh too, or that the leaves on the trees could be so red. He was sure their mentors wouldn't take them to Flatrock if it was that dangerous.

It seemed hours before they reached Flatrock, but Eaglepaw didn't mind. There was so much to look at; butterflies, falling leaves, burbling streams, little creatures with tantalizing scents skittering under the blanket of fallen leaves on the forest floor. He longed to chase one of the butterflies he saw fluttering past, but their mentors led a fast pace through the trees. Eaglepaw kept up easily, but he saw Snowpaw falling a little behind. He stepped into pace beside her.

"It's all so colorful," Snowpaw panted. Eaglepaw realized the reason she was lagging was that she was trying to look at everything. "Back in the nursery all we saw was brown, red or green sometimes with fresh-kill or leaves. But here - look at that purple flower! And those autumn leaves! And that white mushroom!"

"It is beautiful," Eaglepaw agreed. "But you know what would be even more beautiful? Hunting prey at Flatrock. That's what I want to do. I've never hunted anything before."

"None of us have," Snowpaw reminded him. "We just became apprentices. We weren't allowed to hunt, as kits."

Eaglepaw nodded, his eyes gleaming. "Yep. I'm really looking forward to it."

Redpaw fell into step on Eaglepaw's other side. "Can you believe it? Finally apprentices!"

"We're talking about hunting," Snowpaw informed him.

Redpaw looked serious. "Y'know you've got to feed the Clan before you can hunt for yourself, though? It's always the warriors who go hungry first."

"That's the beauty of it," Eaglepaw said reverently. "Feed the Clan before yourself, it's the warrior code that keeps us all alive. I don't care if I go hungry - it's feeding the Clan that's important."

Redpaw laughed. "I don't really feel like starving, but it is the warrior code. So I'll follow it. I don't want to be an apprentice any longer than I have to."

"What d'you mean?" Snowpaw asked from Eaglepaw's left.

"I mean that I want to be made a warrior. It's the warriors that get all the fun - defending the Clan, ripping enemies' pelts off."

"You should have gotten Tawnyspots," Eaglepaw commented. Redpaw cast him an envious look.

"No duh. She's the best fighter in the Clan. Imagine - Redswipe, the next great defender of FeatherClan!"

"You don't get to pick your warrior name. Amberstar does."

"Yeah, but I can ask Owlflight to put in a recommendation." Redpaw lowered his tone. "He looks like an easy guy to manipulate, if you ask me."

"Don't say that, Redpaw," Eaglepaw reprimanded him. "Owlflight is a good warrior with a moral code - better than you." He meant it jokingly, but Redpaw glowered at him and sped up to run with the warriors.

Snowpaw giggled. "Great job, Eaglepaw."

"I didn't mean to," Eaglepaw said in a worried tone. "D'you think I really offended him?"

"Nah. None of us have got a moral code - 'cept you."

"That's not true," Eaglepaw muttered. He glanced up ahead at his brother. Redpaw was running as if a dog was after him; he even outstripped Owlflight for a few moments, before the long-furred warrior caught up and passed his apprentice.

Before long the trees thinned and parted to reveal a rushing river, half-concealed by an enormous, flat rock. "Flatrock!" Snowpaw hissed. "It's huge!"

"Wow," Eaglepaw murmured. Redpaw had already jumped up on top and was stretched out on the rock's flat surface, basking in the warm sunlight. Eaglepaw jumped up after him, closely followed by Snowpaw.

The warriors fanned out and sat at the base of the rock. Eaglepaw marveled at how smoothly they moved, as if they had practiced for hours on end. One day, he wanted to glide across the ground like that, instead of tripping around like a clumsy new apprentice. He would be a warrior.

"This is Flatrock," Oakfur said loudly. "Lots of prey enjoy the sunlight just as we do. Sniff around and see if you can scent anything."

The three apprentices obeyed, Snowpaw jumping down to snuffle around the ferns at the base of the rock and Redpaw exploring the various nooks and crannies in the rock. Eaglepaw leaned over the side facing the river, enjoying the feel of the breeze in his fur. He thought he caught sight of a fish, but the brief flash of silver disappeared before he could look closer.

"Come over here!" Redpaw called from behind him. "I think I've - " He cut off abruptly. Eaglepaw spun around.

Redpaw was face to face with an adder.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"Redpaw. Back. Away. Slowly." That was Owlflight.

"O - okay," Redpaw hissed, barely moving his mouth. Eaglepaw had never heard his brother sound so frightened. Redpaw took a step back, keeping his eyes fixed on the adder the whole time.

"Take another step," Owlflight urged. Eaglepaw admired the way the long-furred warrior sounded so calm. On the other side of the rock, Snowpaw gave a little squeak of terror.

Redpaw took another step. The adder drew its head back an inch, flicking its long tongue out.

Eaglepaw wanted nothing more than to help his brother, but there was no way he could. If he moved toward Redpaw, the adder would strike. If he stayed where he was, the adder might strike anyway. He ground his teeth in frustration, tortured by the terror in his brother's eyes.

Redpaw's jaw was clenched in concentration as he slowly moved his paw back to take another step. The adder's long, sinuous body twitched and its tongue flickered out again, exposing two curved, hollow white fangs.

"Be careful, Redpaw!" Snowpaw exclaimed suddenly. Redpaw jumped at the sudden noise and leaped backward, crashing into her. At the same moment, the adder reared its head back and struck the bundle of white and ginger fur.

Eaglepaw didn't know which of his siblings had been bitten, so he yowled both their names. "Snowpaw! Redpaw!"

"Stay back, Eaglepaw!" Tawnyspots yowled. "You can't help them!"

Snowpaw and Redpaw had stopped trying to scramble away and had dissolved into a shivering bundle of fur. The adder's pointed head flicked from one pair of frightened eyes to the other - then finally, at last, it slithered back into the undergrowth.

Eaglepaw leapt forward at once and covered his siblings in relieved licks. "We're all right, Eaglepaw," Redpaw grumbled, straightening up.

Snowpaw was still shivering in terror. Eaglepaw gave her a comforting lick on the shoulder. "All right, Snowpaw?"

She gave no answer, and instead slumped silently against him.

"Snowpaw!"

Oakfur leapt up onto Flatrock and nosed the still apprentice's fur with concern in his eyes. Eaglepaw buried his nose in his sister's scruff, taking comfort in the shallow rise and fall of her chest. "Is she gonna be all right?" Redpaw mewed timidly.

"We've got to get her to Larkspur," Oakfur murmured. Picking up the white apprentice by the scruff of her neck, he jumped down from the Flatrock, followed by Eaglepaw and Redpaw. Together the small envoy of warriors and apprentices headed back to camp.

Oakfur, Owlflight, and Tawnyspots disappeared into the medicine cat's den with Snowpaw the moment they got back. Eaglepaw tried to follow them, but Larkspur firmly ordered him out. Trudging glumly back to the apprentice's den, he looked around and found himself alone. "Redpaw?"

He had thought his brother was with him the whole time. "Redpaw?" he called again, inwardly cursing his bad luck. One sibling bitten by an adder and the other missing...how much worse could his first day of training get?

To his relief, when he entered the den, he saw a ball of dark ginger fur curled up in the corner. "Redpaw? You all right?"

His brother didn't answer, so Eaglepaw sat down next to him, curling his tail over his front paws. "Snowpaw's going to be okay. She will, I promise." _I hope I'm right._

"It's my fault," Redpaw murmured.

Surprised, Eaglepaw glanced down at his brother, who didn't meet his eyes. "What?"

"It's my fault. If I hadn't panicked, we might have gotten away safe."

Eaglepaw nudged him with a paw and tried to sound reassuring. "It's not your fault, Redpaw." _Is that all you can think of, mouse-brain?_

Redpaw turned away. "Leave me alone."

Eaglepaw sighed. "All right. I'll go and ask Larkspur if I can check on Snowpaw." Backing out of the den, he trotted back over to the medicine den. Part of him felt guilty for leaving Redpaw in one of his moods, but Snowpaw needed him more.

Spotting Owlflight by the entrance, Eaglepaw sped up until he was a pawstep away from the entrance of the den. Just as he was putting a paw into the bramble tunnel, Owlflight's voice sounded behind him. "Eaglepaw?"

With yet another sigh, Eaglepaw turned reluctantly. "Yes, Owlflight?"

He expected to be turned away from the den or even told off for allowing Snowpaw to be hbitten - although it hadn't been his fault at all - but Owlflight's eyes were wide with concern. "Where's Redpaw? I haven't seen him since we came into camp."

"Back in the den. He's sort of...upset."

"Thanks, Eaglepaw." Without another word, Owlflight broke into a run toward the apprentices' den.

Eaglepaw watched him go, a little confused. Shouldn't Owlflight be more worried about Snowpaw? On the other hand, Redpaw was his apprentice. He probably wanted to be the best mentor possible and not neglect him. Or maybe he wanted to check and make sure he hadn't been bitten as well.

He proceeded cautiously into the bramble tunnel, slinking around the side of the little hollow and trying to stay out of sight. Oakfur and Tawnyspots were off to one side, conversing in low voices, and Larkspur was collecting herbs from a store at the back of the den.

Eaglepaw, however, had eyes only for the limp white bundle of fur in the grassy center of the hollow. Creeping closer, he glanced sideways at Oakfur and Tawnyspots to make sure they hadn't seen him, and buried his muzzle in his sister's fur, taking comfort in her familiar scent.

"Eaglepaw!"

He jumped up and turned around, lowering his head in preparation for a scolding. Tawnyspots's voice, however, was low and soothing. "You all right, Eaglepaw?"

"I'm fine." _It's my sister I'm worried about._ "Is Snowpaw going to be all right?"

Tawnyspots sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you, Eaglepaw. An adder...it's serious. We won't know for a while."

Larkspur bustled back over, her jaws full of leaves. Dropping them beside Snowpaw, she mewed, "I'm going to try some yarrow. It might help flush the poison from her system."

_Ew. Glad I'm not a medicine cat._ "All right. Just..." Eaglepaw trailed off, not sure what he was going to say. Make sure she doesn't die? "Take care of her, okay?"

Larkspur nodded. "I will." With that, she turned back to Snowpaw and began feeding herbs gently into her mouth.

Feeling miserable with dread, Eaglepaw left the den, but stood for a while outside the entrance. He could faintly hear Snowpaw coughing inside the den, and Owlflight and Redpaw's voices across the clearing, though he couldn't hear what they were saying. More than anything, he felt cut off from everyone, as if he was useless, a burden.

Tawnyspots emerged from the den, her strangely dappled fur reflecting the sunlight. Spotting Eaglepaw, she came over and sat beside him. For a while, neither of them said anything.

"Not the best first day of training, huh?" Tawnyspots mewed at last. Eaglepaw was turned away from her, but he felt sure there was pity in her green eyes.

"You could say that." _That's the biggest understatement I've ever heard._

"I know how you're feeling, Eaglepaw. No, really!" she added in response to the skeptical look he sent her. Lowering her voice again, she said, "My brother died of greencough when we were apprentices, about your age."

"I'm sorry." His voice was so hollow - he hoped it carried enough sympathy to not make him sound like a zombie.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Snowpaw will be all right. If she's anything like you, she's a strong cat."

Eaglepaw turned, a little surprised at the praise. "What do you mean?"

Tawnyspots' eyes gleamed. "You know, I specifically asked Amberstar if I could mentor you. Even when you were a kit, I could see how you led your siblings and kept them out of trouble. As apprentices, you'll have a harder job, but I know you can do it."

"Thanks, Tawnyspots." He really meant it this time.

Tawnyspots smiled and gave him a rough lick on the shoulder. "Anytime."

**There, the third chapter at last. Hope you liked it.**


	5. Chapter Four

**I'm back on track with this story. No longer at a stuck point! Here you go, the fourth chapter...**

**Chapter Four**

The next day dawned cool and clear, with a pale leaf-fall sun shining into camp, illuminating everything with a soft golden glow that didn't seem to fit the discomfort in Eaglepaw's stomach. Shifting uneasily, he glanced across the den at Redpaw, who had insisted on sleeping by himself. It was the first time the trio hadn't slept in a huddle.

All of yesterday's events came flooding back in a series of memories, each making a pit in his stomach grow larger. Jumping up, he left the den in a flash and hurried over to the medicine cat's den. Oakfur was standing guard at the entrance; he stepped aside, giving Eaglepaw silent permission to enter.

He closed his eyes as his paws took him down the bramble tunnel, dreading what he might see. Was his sister cured...or had she died during the night? What would the emotion in Larkspur's eyes be when he opened his own?

"Eaglepaw?"

He opened his eyes. Snowpaw was still lying in the center of the den; moss had been bundled around her for warmth. Eaglepaw hovered by the bramble tunnel for a few moments, wanting to rush forward, but unsure whether it was the right thing to do. He slowly met Larkspur's eyes.

"She's gotten a little better." Her voice was perfectly calm and neutral - as if she didn't want to get his hopes up, or crush them. "The yarrow seems to be working, and I've already patched up the bite."

"Will she live?" His voice was so small, just like he was a kit again, in the nursery. The thought of losing Snowpaw made him feel small and helpless.

Larkspur smiled at him. "I'm almost sure she will."

_Almost. _His disappointment must have shown in his face, because Larkspur hurriedly added, "I'm doing all I can, Eaglepaw. It's been a long time since I've treated snakebite - usually if a cat encounters one, they can keep calm long enough to retreat."

Anger exploded in Eaglepaw's throat like an enemy's claws. "It's not Redpaw's fault!"

"I didn't say it was, Eaglepaw." Larkspur gazed calmly back at him with expressionless blue eyes. "It was his first day as an apprentice. I'm not blaming him for anything. Actually, I'm surprised your mentors took you to Flatrock. Whose idea was it?"

"Tawnyspots and Owlflight," Eaglepaw mumbled. _They're warriors - she can't punish them, can she?_

"Tawnyspots and Owlflight," Larkspur repeated quietly. "All right. Eaglepaw, if you want to stay, you'll have to be quiet. I want her to sleep as much as possible; the poison will spread more slowly."

"It's all right. I'll leave." Maybe he was being selfish, but he didn't think he could stand the sight of his sister anymore...so limp and helpless, the completely opposite of how energetic and enthusiastic she was usually. He had kept an eye on his siblings as kits...Tawnyspots was right. It would be harder as apprentices.

When he went back into the apprentices' den, Redpaw wasn't there. Eaglepaw followed his brother's scent across the camp and spotted Redpaw and a gray warrior he recognized as Owlflight standing by the entrance to camp. Both toms were talking again; Eaglepaw was starting to feel seriously left out. Redkit had told him everything; Redpaw was different.

"Oh, hey, Eaglepaw," Redpaw said casually, spotting him. "Owlflight and I were just talking about you."

_Talking about me? And how can you sound so casual when Snowpaw's ill?_ "Really? What about?"

Owlflight shifted uneasily - to his credit, he looked a little guilty. "Wondering how you're feeling, Eaglepaw. I mean, your sister's ill. Any cat would understand if you didn't feel like training."

"She's Redpaw's sister, too," Eaglepaw pointed out, his teeth gritted. He knew Owlflight was lying. "I'm fine."

Redpaw glared at him with cold amber eyes. _What did I do?_ Eaglepaw wanted to yowl. "I'm glad," his brother said stiffly. "Me and Owlflight are going hunting."

"Can I come?"

Again, unease flashed in the gray warrior's eyes. "Uh...maybe it would be best if I just took out Redpaw. For some...mentor-apprentice time. Maybe Tawnyspots can take you out later."

"See you, Eaglepaw." With that, Redpaw and Owlflight left camp, leaving Eaglepaw with a decidedly hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach. Why was his brother acting so distant? What had Eaglepaw done? Maybe he felt guilty, and was being extra prickly to make up for it. That sounded like Redpaw.

But something didn't fit. What did Owlflight have to do with it? "Oh, StarClan," Eaglepaw murmured. "Help me...and Redpaw...get through this."

xXx...xXx

"Focus on me," Tawnyspots mewed. "No, don't look where you're aiming - look somewhere else, and then leap when I don't expect it. Now, see if you can get past me."

Eaglepaw gritted his teeth in concentration, gazing firmly at Tawnyspots's ear when he was really aiming for her forelegs. Tawnyspots had decided to give him some battle training, to take his mind off Snowpaw. So far, it was working - Eaglepaw was thinking of nothing except proving to Tawnyspots that Snowpaw's predicament wouldn't affect his training.

He leaped at Tawnyspots's forelegs in an attempt to knock her off balance so he could dart around her, but looking in another direction had changed his sense of where they were. He crashed lopsidedly and she bundled him back with a tawny paw, sending him tumbling into a root.

"Don't lose your concentration on what you're aiming for," Tawnyspots said good-naturedly as Eaglepaw climbed to his paws, shaking dust from his fur. "Look somewhere else, but remember what and where you're aiming for. That applies to training, too. If you're too eager, you'll never become a warrior. Concentrate on doing what's best for your Clan, and the reward will be all the greater."

"You're saying I'm too eager?" Eaglepaw stared challengingly into his mentor's eyes. "I thought you _chose_ me?"

"I never said that, mouse-brain," Tawnyspots chuckled. "And I did choose you. But not because you were perfect - _no_ cat is perfect. Just concentrate on learning this technique. It's as basic as it gets, besides learning to sheathe and unsheathe your claws."

Eaglepaw nodded slowly. "All right," he mewed, "I will."

**I know, weird ending, right? Two chapters in a row have ended with Tawnyspots giving Eaglepaw a pep talk. I'm starting to like her.**


	6. Chapter Five

**Thank you to all those wonderful, wonderful people who reviewed. When I was just starting out on I almost panicked because of how few reviews I got, but now they're coming in fast. Keep it up, my dear readers!**

**Chapter Five**

Battle training with Tawnyspots was long and exhausting, but Eaglepaw returned to camp that evening with a definite sense of accomplishment. He wasn't as useless as he'd thought; he had managed to learn three different combat moves on his very first day. Giving a long, relaxing yawn and padding over to the apprentices' den to get some rest, he was about to enter when he heard his name from the other side of the clearing.

Turning slowly, he listened closely. A muffled argument was coming from the medicine cat's den, and he could have sworn he heard his name again. Was it about Snowpaw? Curiosity and anxiety forced him closer, until he was right outside the bramble tunnel, listening.

He could hear at least three separate voices - Larkspur, Owlflight, and Amberstar.

"I didn't tell him outright," said a pained voice that Eaglepaw recognized as Owlflight's. "I was trying to comfort him, and I made some small mention of a chosen cat...and Redpaw caught on by himself. He's a smart cat."

"But the prophecy doesn't mention Redpaw," Amberstar mewed. "It mentions - Larkspur? How about it, shall we hear it again?"

"All right," the medicine cat said. "_'Eagle's talon and moon's jewel shall unite to save the Clans from destruction.'_ I don't see how it explicitly mentions Eaglepaw" - Eaglepaw's ears perked in interest - "couldn't it be just an eagle?"

Eaglepaw was so intent on the conversation that he barely heard pawsteps behind him until it was almost too late. Backing quickly into the cover of a bramble bush, he stayed hidden as Tawnyspots walked by, entering the bramble tunnel and disappearing from sight. Eaglepaw counted slowly to ten before creeping into earshot again.

"I just told Oakfur," he heard his mentor mewing. "He agrees with Owlflight's and my own interpretation. We all know how Eaglepaw got his name, yes? Couldn't that be a sign?"

Eaglepaw knew, too. In fact, just about every cat in the Clan knew - eagles didn't swoop into the camp and try to snatch a kit every day. When he was just a few days old, an eagle had done just that - luckily, his father, Scarletfur, had been standing nearby and had rescued him from the giant bird's grip. It had seemed inevitable that his mother had named him Eaglekit the day after.

"It could be," Amberstar replied, sounding as if he wanted to remain neutral. "I don't care to agree with either interpretation until we know more - for example, who is the moon's jewel? And what could the Clans be threatened by?"

"I know one thing," Larkspur said darkly. "StarClan doesn't send prophecies unless there's a reason for it."

There was silence in the den for a few moments as every cat present considered the implications of her statement, including Eaglepaw. Then Amberstar mewed, breaking the silence, "We'll finish discussing this tomorrow. No other cat knows, am I correct?"

"Only Redpaw," Owlflight confirmed, "and he swears he won't tell."

"All right, then. Let's make sure word of this doesn't get out to the Clan. I'll tell Smoketail and no other cat - he's the deputy, he ought to know. Good night, everyone."

Eaglepaw fled to the safety of the apprentices' den and crouched in the entrance, panting, as the warriors filed out from the medicine cat's den. Tawnyspots, who emerged last, lingered for a moment while sniffing the spot where he had hidden, and then moved on with a flick of her spotted tail.

_I know one thing._ Larkspur's ominous words lingered in his head. _StarClan doesn't send prophecies unless there's a reason for it._

"Oh, StarClan," Eaglepaw murmured, "why can't you tell us more?"

xXx...xXx

As the sun sank below the trees and night fell, Eaglepaw left the cool darkness of the apprentices' den and ventured out under the moonlight to the entrance of camp. Redpaw and Cinderfang were standing guard - Eaglepaw walked up and fixed his brother with a meaningful look. "Redpaw? Can I speak to you...privately?"

Redpaw glanced at Cinderfang, who nodded his approval, before allowing Eaglepaw to lead him out of the black warrior's earshot. "What is it, Eaglepaw?" he asked in an annoyed tone. "Cinderfang was actually _talking_ to me. He _never_ talks to apprentices!"

"Never mind that," Eaglepaw snapped, equally annoyed. "Did Owlflight tell you about the prophecy?"

Redpaw gaped at him, his expression so ludicrous Eaglepaw would probably have burst out laughing if the thought of Snowpaw hadn't stilled his mirth. "How do you know? Who told you?"

"Why did you keep it from me? Redpaw, we always tell each other _everything_!"

"That was before," Redpaw said with a mulish expression. "Things are different now, Eaglepaw - get used to it."

Eaglepaw didn't understand why his brother sounded so angry. What had he done wrong? And was that _jealousy_ in Redpaw's amber eyes?

"I've been to see Snowpaw," Eaglepaw said quietly. "Larkspur says she'll get better. Redpaw, it's not your - "

"That's not _it_, you mouse-brain!" Redpaw hissed, catching Eaglepaw by surprise. Straightening up to his full height so he was glaring into Eaglepaw's eyes, he continued, "You're so _oblivious_ to everything! It's not _fair_ - why do you get to be the prophecy cat? What do you have that I don't?"

Eaglepaw took a moment to process everything his brother was saying. If anything, Redpaw's explanation just confused him even more. "You're jealous of me for being the prophecy cat? Redpaw, it might not even be about me. And what's so great about being in one of StarClan's prophecies? If that happens, usually you end up dead!"

Redpaw glared at him for a moment more, then seemed to sag, his eyes losing their malicious glitter. Now he just looked like the kit Eaglepaw had grown up with - like he was just waiting for some cat to come along and comfort him. "I always wanted to be a hero," Redpaw said hollowly. "_I_ wanted to save the Clan. I wanted Tawnyspots for a mentor, I wanted to protect FeatherClan..."

"No cat says I'm going to save the Clan," Eaglepaw reminded him, giving him a gentle lick on the shoulder. For once, Redpaw didn't protest. "And if I ever have to go off on a big adventure to go fight terrible enemies somewhere, I promise I'll take you along. Deal?"

Redpaw smiled, responding with a buffet that almost sent Eaglepaw sprawling on the ground. "Deal."

**Okay, now I like Redpaw again. For a couple chapters he was starting to annoy me...**


	7. Chapter Six

**OK, if anyone has time, go to Youtube and search "How to be Nerd." It's a completely amateur video but it's really funny. And check out the other ones too, "How to be Ninja," "How to be Emo," and "How to be Gangster."**

**On a different note, I got my warrior name after archiving 50,000 words! Fyrewing of CinderClan!**

**Chapter Six**

That night, Eaglepaw and Redpaw slept huddled close together, just like they had as kits. It gave Eaglepaw a certain comfort as he was falling asleep, knowing that his brother was beside him, but his left side felt cold, reminding him of Snowpaw's absence.

Eaglepaw was roughly awoken by a paw jabbed into his side. "Wha - what?" he grumbled, blinking his eyes open sleepily.

"Dawn patrol," Tawnyspots growled, giving him an extra jab to make sure he was awake and then padding out of the den. Eaglepaw forced himself to climb to his paws and follow her, glancing over his shoulder at his brother. Redpaw was shifting uncomfortably, his paws running over the stony ground. He must be having nightmares.

They met up with Smoketail, the Clan deputy, and Thornwhisker, a golden-brown tom with two white paws, at the entrance of camp. Tawnyspots nodded to each warrior in turn, and then shoved Eaglepaw forward for inspection.

"Hi," Eaglepaw mewed, feeling a bit self-conscious as two pairs of eyes raked over his fur.

Smoketail gave a satisfied grunt and turned away, padding out of camp. Eaglepaw, Tawnyspots, and Thornwhisker followed. Eaglepaw was still wondering what condition he had satisfied as they arrived at the stream that marked the border between FeatherClan and LeafClan.

"We'll split up," Smoketail decided, flicking his tail. "Tawnyspots, you and I will patrol CinderClan border. Thornwhisker, Eaglepaw, you might as well hunt if you're hungry."

As the other two cats left, Thornwhisker mewed a friendly greeting to Eaglepaw before prowling off in pursuit of a mouse. Eaglepaw was left alone by the waterside, wondering whether anyone had remembered he didn't know how to hunt.

Leaning over the fast-running water, he thought he spotted a silver gleam of fish - could he try catching one? It was worth a try. He was just getting ready to dab his paw into the water when he heard crackling bracken and a mew of excitement. Across the river, a chaffinch exploded, shrieking, from the bushes, closely followed by a flash of dark brown.

The LeafClan cat jabbed a paw in frustration at the chaffinch, which had settled on a stone jutting out from the stream and was twittering angrily. "You rotten piece of crow-food!"

The tom was so intent on the bird that he didn't even notice Eaglepaw, who watched interestedly from across the stream. With a snarl, he leaped with all four paws extended and landed clumsily on the stone, barely missing the chaffinch. Eaglepaw saw one of his paws slip - and before he could yowl a warning, the tom careened sideways and splashed into the stream.

The chaffinch flew toward Eaglepaw - almost without thinking about it, Eaglepaw leaped straight up and snagged the bird in one of his claws. It fell limply to the ground, where Eaglepaw stared at it, dumbstruck. _My first prey!_

His attention was quickly drawn back to the LeafClan tom, who was dragging himself, spluttering, from the stream onto FeatherClan's side. Spotting Eaglepaw, his lips drew back in a snarl - even with his fur sopping wet and his dignity at the bottom of the stream, his amber eyes gleamed angrily. "That's mine!"

Eaglepaw considered this. He wasn't very hungry, and the other tom had spotted the bird first. In the end, his sense of fair play won out. "Have it then," he said indifferently, picking the bird up in his jaws and offering it to the tom.

Then, at the most inopportune moment, Thornwhisker emerged from the bracken behind him, a mouse clenched firmly in his teeth. His eyes widened as he spotted Eaglepaw, the chaffinch, and the dripping LeafClan tom. "Eaglepaw! What are you _doing_?"

Eaglepaw dropped the chaffinch. "It's not what it looks like - "

"I see you giving prey to a trespasser," Thornwhisker growled. "To me, that looks like treachery. Even a kit knows that's against the warrior code."

Eaglepaw twirled his claw uneasily in the mud, wondering how he was going to get out of this one. "It was his - he fell - I was just - " He stopped himself. He wasn't making any sense, and the frown on Thornwhisker's face was growing wider with every word he spoke.

Luckily, the LeafClan tom took over for him. "I was chasing it and fell into the stream. No, he didn't save me, if that's what you're wondering," he added hotly. "He caught it flying away and I climbed out on my own."

Thornwhisker's eyes narrowed. "Is that true, Eaglepaw?"

"Yes, Thornwhisker," Eaglepaw confirmed, relief flooding through him. He glanced at the LeafClan tom. He was strongly built, with broad shoulders and big paws. His dark brown tabby fur was sopping wet and dripping into slanted amber eyes, but his tail thrashed in satisfaction as he picked up the chaffinch.

Thornwhisker nodded. "All right, Eaglepaw. I guess you can have that," he said ungraciously to the tom. "Even though one of our cats caught it, I suppose it is LeafClan prey. What's your name?"

"Talonpaw," the LeafClan tom supplied. Eaglepaw's ears pricked in surprise. He had thought Talonpaw was a warrior - he was big enough to be one, strongly muscled, and his eyes looked as if they had long since lost the kittenish gleam that most apprentices retained long into training.

Then Eaglepaw realized something else. _Eagle's talon and moon's jewel shall unite to save the Clans from destruction._ Was Talonpaw part of the prophecy? In theory, he had the same chance as Eaglepaw. He stared at Talonpaw with renewed interest, wondering how he could talk to him without Thornwhisker nearby. Amberstar had said not to tell any cat, and even though he hadn't given Eaglepaw the order, he wanted to obey the leader anyway.

He missed his chance, however. With a final nod in Thornwhisker's direction, Talonpaw leaped back across the stream, the chaffinch clenched firmly in his jaws, and disappeared into the bracken on LeafClan's bank.


End file.
